1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to port fuel injection and induction systems for internal combustion engines and more particularly to such systems wherein air is supplied to a port fuel injector from an air manifold for injecting fuel into the air induction stream from an intake duct supplied from an intake manifold through a throttle body.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,421 discloses an anti-pollution system for an internal combustion engine. The engine has a PVC valve connected to a venting air injector. However, the air injector pump is a scroll pump which is connected to be driven by a fan pulley driven belt. The system does not provide an integral electric motor for driving a pump to supply air to a port fuel injector independently of engine start-up or engine operation. Also, the system of the '421 patent does not provide for mist lubrication of the rotary components of a pump solely in response to air inlet flow to the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,599 discloses an internal combustion engine having a fuel injector system and a secondary air supply system. The secondary air system includes an air pump and air injection manifold for supplying air to the exhaust ports of an engine. There is no suggestion of providing an electric motor driven pump for supplying fuel injection air independently of engine start-up or engine operation. Also there is no suggestion of providing lubrication to such a pump solely in response to air inlet flow to the pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,543,939 discloses an air-fuel supply system wherein a rotary vane pump has both an air inlet and a fuel inlet to supply air/fuel to the pump for mixing therein. The air/fuel mixture produced by the pump is discharged directly into the intake manifold of an internal combustion engine. The system does not include an integral electric motor for driving an air pump to supply injection air to a port fuel injection and induction system independently of engine start-up or engine operation. Furthermore, there is no provision for providing a mist lubrication of the pump solely in response to flow of inlet air to the pump.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,636,148 and 4,804,317 show vane type pumps that have been used in other applications. These patents do not disclose or suggest the use of a electric motor driven balanced vane pump to supply air to the fuel injector of a port fuel injection and induction system independently of engine start-up or engine operation. Furthermore, there is no provision for providing a mist lubrication of the pump solely in response to flow of inlet air to the rotary vane pump.